Ray Shephard
Author's Note: The following texts were penned by Lyssa (aside from a few minor edits) and posted by Belladonna. '' Ray's Story Raymond Shephard was born on June 13th, 2008 in Los Angeles, California, to Katherine Anne Austen, a former criminal runaway and Oceanic Flight 815 survivor. Kate was forced to raise her son alone, since Jack, Ray's father, died before he was even born. However, the boy always had good relations to his paternal family and even lived in his grandmother's house several years after he was born. From his earliest childhood, the boy showed a great interest in biology and anatomy, which couldn't escape his grandmother's sensitive eye. Margo used to say that Raymond was the spitting image of Jack when he was younger: an inquisitive, intelligent, surgery obsessed boy. Ray was just like Margo's deceased husband and son, and it was like the balm of consolation after the Oceanic Six story. Raymond was an unbearable child and always strove to get into a fight, which forced Kate to talk to the principal of his school too often, and Ray himself was constantly punished and grounded. However, this didn't stop the little boy from continuing to 'beat the shit out of the local hooligans' heads'. Excellent assessments in biology and vast knowledge in the field of anatomy and surgery allowed the young man to enter Columbia University without problems at the age of 17. Later, he graduated with honors from UCLA medical school, a year earlier than all his fellow students. Since his teachers gave him excellent recommendations, Raymond immediately began working at St. Sebastian Hospital as a spinal surgeon. He didn't get on well with all of his colleagues, though, especially with Dr. Smith Sira, who was sure that Shephard was hired only because of his close relationship with the two best surgeons in the St. Sebastian Hospital. Raymond tried not to pay much attention to the man, but it didn't prevent him from trying his best to prove that he wasn't just 'another Shephard', a replacement for his father and grandfather, but that he was a very good surgeon on his own. He took on many operations, often remained on duty at the hospital at night. One of those nights, he operated Tya Hamilson and Jeffrey Donovan, two young people, after a car accident. One of the operations was successful, although the guy was transferred to his colleague due to head trauma and memory loss, but the second operation failed. Raymond didn't manage to save Tya, a 15-year-old girl, and it took time for him to recover after this failure. This was the first lethal outcome in his medical practice. Later, Raymond treated the failures more calmly. He still hated himself for not being able to save someone's life, but he didn't go into depression because of the failure. Three years later, Ray received an offer to work for a year in Geneva, which he immediately agreed to. It was a great practice, an opportunity to get a new experience and meet new people. There he met the Donovan family again, or rather, he met Grace Donovan, Jeffrey's younger sister. He remembered this girl well when she was younger, and it was a surprise for him to find out that she works at CERN and raises her little son on her own. However, this didn't become an obstacle for them to meet again. Raymond liked to learn something new about the Gracie's life, and Miss Donovan didn't exactly seem to mind continuing their communication. Their relationship developed quite rapidly, but Ray couldn't help but notice that Grace was very wary of him. Despite the fact that he got on well with her son and became a good friend of her older brother, who, fortunately, was on the way to recovery, she still treated him like a stranger. Nevertheless, Grace suggested he should meet her parents, since she wanted to officially introduce her boyfriend to the family. Physical Appearance Ray has light brown hair and the same piercing blue eyes as his father. His height is 5'7 (170 cm), that's why he's rather on the short side. He's got the same tattoo as his father had on his left shoulder that literally translates form Chinese as "He walks amongst us but he is not one of us". Skills & Powers Ray inherited his father's and grandfather's natural connection to medicine. He can easily operate even the most complicated cases, in spite of his relatively young age. He graduated from medical school one year early, just like his father once did, and immediately began to practice medicine. Personality & Habits Ray is a dedicated guy, completely devoted to his job, which he loves more than anything else in his life. Even as a child, he had a strong sense of right and wrong. He's always ready to help his friends and even strangers, doing whatever it takes to save them. Sometimes his father's genes take precedence, and Ray feels an irresistible need to help everyone around him, which doesn't always turn out well for himself, as he often neglects his own interests. He takes the problems of other people too personally and can't calm down until all of them are resolved. Relationships Kate Austen (mother) Kate has always been the one who knew how to handle her son, because he's just like Jack. She was Raymond's closest friend during his childhood, after Sam Austin, and often helped him to make the most difficult choices in his life. Dr. Jack Shephard (father, deceased) Raymond didn't really get a chance to meet his father, since Jack died before Kate even found out that she was pregnant. Nevertheless, he always only heard good things about his father and tried to follow in his footsteps. Margo Shephard (paternal grandmother) Margo was the one who told the boy everything about his father's and grandfather's lives. It was also her who firstly noticed Ray's addiction to anatomy and she was the one who persuaded Kate to let Raymond go to medical school. Dr. Christian Shephard (paternal grandfather, deceased) Christian has always been the one whose personality was hardly understandable for Raymond. He heard a lot of good things about him as a specialist. But on the other hand, he had a strange idea about raising kids and family life in general. Still, Ray has always been proud to have Dr. Christian Shephard as his grandfather. Wayne and Diane Janssen (maternal grandparents) Ray's relationship to his maternal grandparents is quite complicated. He never met Wayne, since the man died in 2001, but he's aware of what kind of person his grandfather was. And Diane rarely has the opportunity to see her grandson because of Kate's desire. Sgt. Sam Austen (maternal step-grandfather) Despite the fact that Sam is not Ray's biological relative, he's the closest person for the young man in his family. Sergeant Austin always spent time with his step-grandson, and even now, when Sam's retired, Raymond often comes to visit his step-grandfather to listen to some stories about his life. Claire Littleton (paternal half-aunt) Claire is not only Ray's paternal half-aunt and a close friend of his mother, but she's also his godmother. There probably wasn't a day without her or her son appearing in their family life, which undoubtedly always pleased Raymond. It was Claire who helped him in the most difficult life situations, giving advice or guidance on the right path. Aaron Littleton (cousin) Aaron is Raymond's cousin through their common grandfather, Christian. Despite the fact that Littleton is four years older than Shephard, the guys get on very well and spend a good time together. Aaron is always there when his 'little brother' needs advice, while Ray is ready to drop everything to help his cousin. Grace Donovan (girlfriend) Raymond met Grace for the first time when she was 17 and he was 26, and it wasn't a very pleasant meeting. Ray saved her brother's life, and after that he no longer met the Donovan family in the next three years. However, when he ran into Grace in Geneva, their communication went much more easily, and soon after that, Raymond and Grace officially became a couple. William Donovan (girlfriend's son) William is Grace's son, a boy who is suspicious of everyone around, just like his mother. However, Raymond managed to find an approach to him, and they even spend a great time together when Gracie is busy working at CERN. Jeffrey Donovan (friend) Jeffrey was one of Raymond's first patients, and the young man was always proud to be able to cure the guy. They had pleasant memories of each other from the hospital, and even three years later they easily became good friends. Category:All Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Lost Category:Lyssa's Characters Category:Born: June Category:Shephard Family